


Only Fools Rush In

by thatonewriterchick



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Complete, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, F/M, Feelings Realization, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, requited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: ...but John Hancock and Nora have to be thoroughly prodded by a bystander who is tired of being caught in the middle, despite the perks.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t her.

The words paraded through her thoughts, a mantra, the low hum of what was left her standards.

Nora watched the mercenary’s stomach muscles shift as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. She watched in the lantern light as he removed his clothes, searching for similarities in her dead husband with a desperation muted by the alcohol swimming through her system.

Down in the Third Rail, his height, dark hair and brown eyes had made her think of Nate. He didn’t sound the same, and his swagger, while still predatory, wasn’t her soldier boy.

He was naked quicker than she expected, dark eyes roaming over still clothed form.

Two long-legged strides took him across the small hotel room and into her personal space.

Thank God for the third shot, some part of her thought dully as he relieved her of her civilian clothes.

The third shot got her every time; she always had been a lightweight.

His hands were calloused and rough. There was a soft rip, but she couldn’t dredge up the energy to complain when he tilted her head back and kissed her.

She tasted orange mentats on his tongue, the taste taking her thoughts to another man, who wasn’t her husband. One who flirted, who stared, but didn’t want her.

I’m sorry, Sunshine.

Nora’s breath caught as the mercenary’s shove made her land on the mattress. It squeaked in an obscene way as she settled and she wondered if she had it in her to really do this. To have sex with a man who she didn’t know, didn’t care about, didn’t love.

Let’s just keep it simple, all right?

His mouth latched onto her nipple and she bowed with a sigh of need, fingers moving through his hair. Her thighs tried to close, to press against the pulse of need growing, but his big body was between them. And then his hand was between and how long had it been since someone else’s hand had been there?

It only took a few, slippery strokes and she was coming undone, shaking with the force of it.

“You sure?” He growled above her in a voice that was neither Nate’s or John’s.

She could feel the blunt tip of him pressing against her with the promise of more.

“Yes,” she groaned, still in the midst of an orgasmic high.

And that was when she found she could have sex with a man she didn’t know, care about, or love.

Hancock fished a couple of grape mentat from their tin, placing it on the woman’s tongue. He had no idea what her name was, though she’d already told him twice. Didn’t matter, either way as she leaned forward, they shared the tabs until they dissolved in their sloppy kiss.

It was late; even Magnolia’s set had ended and someone had kicked on the mostly forgotten jukebox so people could bump drunkenly into one another.

And there was still the mouth on his cock that was steadily getting him where he sorely needed to be. The girl was stubborn, making up for experience with dogged determination. Hancock didn’t mind; he literally had all night.

“I want you to fuck me,” mentats girl mumbled into his ear, tonguing at the ruined cartilidge.

He supposed it was meant to be sexy, but her attempts to seduce vaguely reminded him of Dogmeat’s greetings.

“Ah, such a shame, sweetheart,” he said, leaning back to nod at the girl between his knees. “Looks like I’m spoken for.”

“Damn, Hancock, you really are a greedy bastard.”

His gaze slid past mentats girl as a figure swaggered down the steps.

“Marcus,” Hancock said with a jovial tone he sure as hell didn’t feel. How many hours ago had the mercenary taken Nora upstairs? Not that it was any of his damn business. “Didn’t think I’d see you til tomorrow.”

The taller man came down the shirt, hair disheveled, flushed and bright-eyed. He tapped mentats girl on the shoulder, “Go play somewhere else, Jan.”

With a pout, the woman slid off the couch and skulked away.

Hancock opened his mouth to half-heartedly complain, but the girl on the floor caught her second wind and took him deep. “Ah, fuck.” He cupped the back of her neck, encouraging, but not pushing. “Just like that...that’s right.”

He came with a growl between clenched teeth, wilting against the cushions as the girl choked and coughed on his come, even as she swallowed it down. She hummed a loud sound of pleasure that gritted on his nerves.

“That...was very nice.” Hancock pressed a shot of Radaway into her hand. “Bottoms up, sister.”

By the time she’d drained the shot glass, he’d already tucked himself away. “Anytime, Hancock,” she said with a sultry smile before standing and disappearing into the crowd.

Hancock’s head lolled to look at Marcus. The other man had an elbow propped on the back of the couch, cheek resting on his fist. “Wow,” was all he said.

“Don’t be an asshole,” Hancock said, waving a hand. He then reached for a cigarette.

While he lit up, neither man spoke.

“How was she?” Hancock asked, exhaling a stream of smoke.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” Marcus said with a smug little smile. 

Never had the ghoul wanted to hit the mercenary so damn badly. Strange, they usually got along well enough.

Hancock snorted. “Only damn gentleman in the Third Rail is Ham, don’t give me that shit. Spill.”

“Only if you paint my nails while I tell you all the juicy details.” Marcus’ grin was widening, though his big body was still lax.

The bastard.

“Oh, I’m gonna paint somethin’.” Hancock glanced around for an ashtray, but settled on the shot glass that had held the Radaway. “Your entrails across the fucking walls.”

“What do you want me to say, John?” Marcus wasn’t looking smug, just at ease despite the lazy threat the mayor had tossed out. “She was a fucking dream. So tight and wet...so fucking responsive. And so fucking hungry. We went...four...five rounds? She finally fell asleep on me. ”

Hancock took a deep drag, holding it in until his legs burned. He let it stream out of the gaps of his nostrils.

“Which begs the question why you’re down here…” He gave a dismissive flick of his wrist. “When you could’ve been up there. Pre-war girls, man.” Marcus groaned, stretching out his long, muscled body. “Damn.”

“She ain’t my type.” After stabbing out the butt of his cigarette, Hancock reached for another.

“Bullshit. Alive is your type.” Marcus eyed the other male for a long moment. “Unless...you really like this one.” When the only response he got was a grunt and a faceful of smoke, the mercenary groaned. “Aw, fuck, John. If you liked her, why did you set us up?”

“Because she’s outta my league, Marcus.” His feigned yawn released a gush of smoke into the air above them. “Ain’t gonna waste her time or get all wrapped up in somethin’ neither of us can have.”

“We’re talking the General of the goddamn Minutemen, destroyer of the Institute,” Marcus reminded him. “Went down there, tore shit up and took over their base so we can rebuilt this shit hole.” He gave a lazy rotation of his wrist to indicate the Commonwealth. “Nobody’s in her league, dumb ass. But if she chose you and you walked away? You’re a fucking idiot.” He reached over and snagged a cigarette. “You gonna go up? Be a nice little surprise for her.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Don’t fucking pout, John. It’s unbecoming.” Marcus leaned forward long enough for his cigarette to be lit, then eased back with a sigh. “I can’t even.” He looked up at the ceiling. “I wonder if all pre-war fucks were like that.”

“Doubt it,” Hancock muttered. “Or they wouldn’t have blown the world up.”

Marcus barked a laugh, scratching his broad chest. “True.” Then, “When you headed back for Sanctuary?”

“Couple days from now,” Hancock cut him a sideways glance. “Why, tryin’ to get your dick wet again?”

Marcus stared at him for a moment before that infuriatingly handsome smile curved his lips. “Soaked, if she’ll let me.” He sniffed and leaned back. “Damn, man. Didn’t take you for such a sore loser. Guess love really does fuck you up.”

“It ain’t love,” Hancock groused, irritated.

“Just jealousy,” Marcus suggested. “Look...you want a taste?” He cupped his crotch. “Got one right here. Bet the smell of her is still on my fingers too, if you want a lick.”

“Fuck you, Marcus. You’re a real piece of shit, you know that?” Hancock drawled with a lazy exasperation that neither man believed. He could smell Nora all over him and hated it. And yes, he could smell her arousal and that made it worse.

But it changed nothing.

Hancock had been by Nora’s side from damn near the beginning, when she still wore that blue vault suit. He’d seen the adoration in the faces of the people of the Commonwealth. Saw the way civilization was finding its foothold in a way he’d never thought possible.

Marcus was right, no one deserved Nora.

Surely not a piece of shit like himself, no matter how badly he wanted her. And now that he was thinking about it. “Let’s get a couple of rounds,” he suggested, nodding toward the bar.

“That’s the best thing you’ve said all night.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hancock should’ve known it was a trap.

Marcus had been far too busy with Nora for the past few days to invite him into his hotel room for some fun. But when the mercenary had sent the invite and Hancock had let the wrong head make the decision.

So to walk into the small space and see Nora lounging on the bed and Marcus’ large frame crammed into the recliner in the corner, his hackles went up. The pair of them looked so...domestic together.

Until he stepped into the room, of course.

Nora pushed up on an elbow, brows furrowing in surprise before sliding to Marcus who didn’t look at all surprised.

“Hey John,” he said by way of greeting, though he didn’t move. “Glad you could make it. Close the door, would ya?”

Still wary, the mayor did, but he didn’t move further into the room.

With a great sigh, Marcus heaved his large body from the chair. “So, now that all three of us are in the room, I think we oughtta have a little chat.”

Nora sat up slowly - fully clothed, to Hancock’s relief - long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle.

Damn she had great legs. The flowing blue dress she wore only reached her thighs, leaving miles of smooth, beautiful skin on display. They were perfect, she was perfect, all the way down to her small, clean little toenails.

She had a great brain too, which is why she spoke up first. “What’s wrong?”

Marcus hummed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment while he pretended to think. “In all honesty? The two of you.”

“Wait, what?” Hancock dragged his attention from Nora to Marcus. “I ain’t even seen either of you for the past couple of days.”

“I know,” the mercenary agreed. “Your ability to fuck shit up is just unrivaled.” When no one responded to his remark, he split an accusing look between the two of them. “Nora, last night when we were uh…” His words slowed, but his grin was telling.

She blushed and licked her lips, cupping her neck and casting a self-conscious glance at Hancock. “What about it?”

“You definitely called me John. Twice,” he added the last part when she opened her mouth to protest. “And it was definitely not the first time.”

Hancock gaped at her, though she didn’t look back, didn’t stop looking at Marcus slack-jawed, wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked like he had committed the deepest of betrayals.

“And you,” Marcus continued, finger swinging around to point at the ghoul. “We’ve always been good, John. This is my favorite place in all the Commonwealth. You’ve always been so...welcoming.” He splayed a dramatic hand over his heart and Hancock couldn’t fight the small smile that tugged at his lips at the loaded word. It slipped away with Marcus’ next words “Until I fucked Nora.”

“What?” Hancock’s smile slipped away. “I told you-”

“You said it was okay,” Marcus interrupted. “But ever since Nora and I have been meeting up, you’ve been...different.” He scratched the dark shadow of stubble at his jaw. “Let’s just be honest, you’ve been jealous. And a jealous John is a pain in the ass. More than usual, anyway.”

The laugh that burst out of Hancock was more of a disbelieving croak. “Look, man, I told ya. I don’t have a problem as long as everyone’s havin’ fun.”

“Ugh.” Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Can I just say that I definitely apologized for...um...that?” Nora asked, lips pursed. “It didn’t seem like you were bothered.”

“I mean...doesn’t hurt my feelings,” Marcus said. “I don’t mind a little role play when it suits me. But the two of you pretending not to care about each other is really getting-”

“We care about each other,” Nora and Hancock corrected in unison. They shared a brief smile of comfortable solidarity before Nora’s expression tightened and she focused on Marcus again.

“You know what I mean.” Marcus pinned them both with a hard stare. “So!” He clapped his big hands. “Here’s what’s happening. I’m headed out - got a job. The two of you can stay in here, hash it out. Nora,” he said, turning toward her and opening his arms in invitation.

She slid out of bed in time for him to sweep her up into a bear hug that dragged an exasperated laugh out of her and did something twisted to Hancock’s insides.

“Thanks for one of the best flings of my life,” he said with an easy smile, stepping back. “This doesn’t work out with you and John -”

“I already told you,” she said and her laugh was a little strained this time as her fingers brushed over her throat. “That will never-”

“If it doesn’t work out,” he repeated, pointedly speaking over her. “Just let me know if you wanna give us a shot.” He turned away before the full flush filled her cheeks, turning to Hancock. “Hey, man,” he said, clapping him on the shoulder. “When this is all worked out, no hard feelings, right?”

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Hancock asked as the mercenary passed, opening the door.

“Letting your dumb ass have a second shot at this?” Marcus laughed. “Probably. Don’t fuck it up.” He closed the door behind him.

And then it was just the two of them.

“So, uh...about what he said,” Nora began slowly.

Hancock knew that tone, knew she was about to try to sweep this all under the rug. He turned to look at her, gaze finding that annoying hickey that Marcus had left on her a couple of days ago. It was lightening, turning yellow at the edges. In a few days it would be gone.

But he would remember.

“He and I don’t look anything alike, Sunshine,” he told her, as if she needed reminding. He and Marcus were about as different physically as they could be.

She shrugged, looking at his shoulder, his chin, his forehead. “I don’t even remember doing it,” she muttered, lips pressing together as he edged closer to her. “I hope he was exaggerating about you being mean to him. He does that.”

“Exaggerate? He does it like he breathes,” Hancock assured her with a shrug. He didn’t miss the way her lids fluttered, the way she swallowed. Had he seen disappointment before she looked away?

“Then, let’s just pretend like he never said anything at all,” she suggested, her tone brightening. The falseness of it made his chest tighten. “We can just...head out tomorrow and just go back to normal.” Her smile was trembling at the corners as she strained to hold it.

He didn’t answer her for a long moment. “I just don’t get it,” he said, finally.

Nora’s flimsy smile crumbled as she realized he didn’t plan on letting it go. “Get...what?”

“Out of all the people runnin’ around the Commonwealth,” he murmured. “Why me? Why would you choose to wake up to this…” He gestured his mug. “When you could have anyone?”

She frowned at him. “John, I can’t tell if you’re being serious or just fishing for compliments.”

“Oh, I’m serious,” Hancock promised. “You think I don’t see the way MacCready watches you? Tin can? Hell, even Piper’s stared a little too hard from time to time.”

Nora was still staring at him like a puzzle she hadn’t figured out. “What does it matter? You’ve made it very clear that you’re not interested. So, if we could just-”

“I’m just...trying to help you out,” he told her, dragging a hand over his face. “I’m a ghoul. I’m not pretty to look at and I got a lotta problems. You can do better.”

Now that she knew there was no brushing it aside, she squared her shoulders and her chin took on a stubborn jut. “I want what I want, John.” Her eyes were trained on the spot between his own. “I’m a big girl, I get we don’t want the same things. But I’m not just going to settle for whoever because you’re not interested.”

“Settle,” he echoed with a disbelieving laugh, dragging a hand over his face. “Oh...Nora.”

“Let’s not do this, okay?” She sounded tired, shoulders sagging as the fight leaving her.

For a moment, they were quiet. Faint sounds of the hotel drifted into the room, closing doors and voices muffled by the walls. Hancock could barely hear it over the pounding in his chest as adrenaline began to pump through him. His next words spilled out before his brain could fully process them.

“What if I told you that watching you with him pissed me off?” Just saying it out loud made his heart race. Damn, it felt good to let it out.

He was rewarded with her brown eyes snagging onto his.

Finally.

“...What?”

“I was just trying to look out for you,” he admitted. “Give you a chance at something better. But it’s been killin’ me to see these.” He reached up, nice and slow, but she didn’t move away. Her bruised skin was soft as hell under the pad of his thumb, pulse kicking against his touch.

“I don’t need you to watch my back like that.” She whispered. “So...yeah. Thanks anyway.” When she stepped to the side to walk past, he caught her shoulder.

“Nora,” he began, but then words abandoned him.

“It’s fine, John.” Her smile was brief and tired and tinged with sadness. “We’re good. Just don’t play matchmaker with me again.” She tried to move away again, but he didn’t let go and when she looked at him, there was a wariness in her gaze.

“I want you, Nora,” he rasped, hating the way his heart was hammering like he’d shot up on Psycho. “But it’s not easy, being with a ghoul. You gotta take the Radaway, there’s...it’s just different. And I don’t want…” He sighed. “If something happened to you. If the Rad-X and Radaway didn’t work, I…fuck, I’d never...”

Nora stared up at him, eyes moving over his face. She turned to face him fully, lifting her free hand and brushed her fingertips along his cheek before cupping the twisted flesh. “How many people have you turned into ghouls, huh? Irradiated?”

He frowned, shaking his head. Not that he knew of. And he’d imagine someone would’ve spoken up by now. But hell...no one he’d ever been with was Vault-fresh, either.

She raised a shoulder in a half shrug and a little smile tugged at her mouth. “I figured.”

“Everyone I’ve dealt with has been exposed to radiation their whole lives, Sunshine.”

“I don’t like playing the ‘What If’ game, John,” she told him. “It’s crippling. And anyways,” she reminded him, stepping back. “It’s a moot point, don’t you think?”

“That offer,” Hancock asked, gruffly. “About...being more than friends. Still on the table?”

She hesitated, doing a little half turn to gaze up at him. “Depends on who’s asking,” she admitted after a long pause. “With stipulations.”

Now his heart was hammering like the time he’d accidentally doubled up on PsychoBuff. “What kind of stipulations?”

“I want you to myself.” Her chin raised again, in challenge. “All of the Commonwealth has had you, but now it’s my turn.”

“Done.” He curled a finger under that stubborn curve, watched her lips part. “What else?”

“I want you to be honest with me.”

“Already am.”

She raised a brow. “Except for the part where you apparently are attracted to me, but think you’re not good enough. Which is…”

Before she could latch onto a tangent, he interrupted. “Fair enough. And done.” He dragged his thumb over her bottom lip, like he’d done a thousand times in his fantasies. “What else?” He asked and his voice was a little deeper. Her breath puffed out over his bottom lip in response and his trousers grew a little tight.

“If you get bored of this,” she breathed, lip brushing against his thumb. “Of me. Just...say so. No games. No worrying about my feelings.”

He took a tentative step closer, stroking her cheek. “If you knew how long I’ve been thinkin’ about ya…” He pushed a few strands of dark hair from her forehead. “You’d know you’ll probably get tired of me first. Anything else weighin’ on ya right now?”

She worried her lip, dropping her eyes for a moment before meeting his. “Will my...previous thing with Marcus be a problem?”

“You know I’m used goods, Sunshine,” he told her. “Can’t be mad at ya for scratchin’ an itch. But this exclusive thing goes both ways.”

“Of course.” Nora’s brows furrowed for a moment while she considered. “That’s all I’ve got. For now.”

He chuckled. “Can kiss you now?” Nora’s gaze dropped to his mouth and when hers parted, tongue darting across her lips, he got hard.

“I’d really like that,” she confessed in a whisper, easing a little closer.

“Good.” Hancock closed the distance between their bodies, bringing them flush together.

They’d been close before, out in the field, leaning over desks while mapping out routes. Never close where he could look at her, see the faintest of freckles beneath her sun-kissed skin. See the shards of earthy tones a few shades lighter than the rest of the iris.

Gaze dropping to her mouth, he watched her lips part a little more, her face lift in invitation.

God, he wished he had a whole damn nose. Wished he could rub the tip of it against hers, dragging out the seconds until finally, after way too damn long, their lips could meet.

He made do by hesitating, committing this moment to memory. Just in case.  
Their lips met and her little hum at the gentle contact went straight to his cock, pushing up between them.

Nora’s hands slid up the lapels of his coat, lips brushing and then parting. The tip of her tongue over his upper lip in a gentle lick made him groan low in his throat.

Hands clamping over her waist, Hancock pulled them flush together with a growl. Her breasts against his chest, his hard on pressing against her. He backed up and she followed, fingers clutching at his coat as he tasted her, caught her bottom lip between his teeth, then swallowed the hungry little sound she made.

They broke apart at the edge of the bed, panting. Nora pushed at his shoulders and he sat, the springs squeaking in irritation.

“I want you,” she breathed, resting a knee on the bed beside him.

“I’m fucking yours, Sunshine.” Hancock rested a hand on her hip, steadying her as she straddled him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

“Good.” And it came out as a moan as she lowered herself onto his lap with a little rock of her hips.

Hancock cupped her face, pulling her mouth to his as his hips surged up. Swallowing her whimper, he groaned as their tongues tangled, as they found a slow, dangerous rhythm together.

He could feel the heat of her beneath her dress, mere layers of fabric between them.

Hancock busied his hands with exploring, running over every curve he’d ever eyed when she wasn’t looking, while he tried to convince himself that he was doing her a favor.

When his hands closed over the swells of her tits, he swallowed her stuttering sigh in a sloppy kiss.

Shit, he was going to come in his fucking pants.

“Wait,” Nora gasped, pulling back.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as she leaned away, grasping for the nightstand drawer. His grip tightened to anchor her as she strained further, relaxing his grip when she tossed a couple of tabs into her mouth and kicked her head back.

“Rad-X?” He guessed, pressing open mouth kisses down the column of her throat.

“Yeah.” Her hands were shaking as she reached between them, fingers working the flag around his waist free from its knot.

He lifted her up and she stood so he could push his trousers down while she slipped out of her panties, the tiny bit of fabric falling to the floor before she pushed him back again.

“Eager?” Hancock couldn’t help but tease as she straddled him again.

“Don’t - I’ve waited forever for this,” she returned, reaching between them.

“Aw, fuck.” He closed his eyes as her fingers wrapped around the thickness of him, stroking, holding him, guiding him.

Their cries mingled as she sank onto him to the hilt.

“Wait,” he groaned after she shifted once.

“See?” She panted in his ear, nipping at it. “A tease.”

“I’m trying not to fucking come before we even get started.” His hands rested on her waist, holding her still. “Marcus didn’t lie.”

She quirked a brow at him, a smile curving her mouth. “You were gossiping about me?”

“He tried to explain how amazing you were.” Hancock emphasized the confession with a sharp thrust, loving cry of pleasure he got for it. “Didn’t do you justice.”

The soft, sultry smile she gave him in response made his cock kick inside of her. He groaned when she squeezed him in response.

“Let’s not talk about Marcus anymore,” she suggested between kisses along his jaw.

“‘Kay,” he agreed because her tongue was stroking the remains of his lobe while her hips began to roll, driving him crazy.

He shifted closer to the edge of the bed, planting his boots firmly to move with her.

Nora groaned, abandoning his ear to lock eyes with him. That half mast stare, glazed with hunger and pleasure, lips swollen with the pressure of his kisses. A fucking dream he hoped to visit, to recreate a million times after this moment.

Hancock loved the way her fingers curved around the base of his neck, the way she stared at him all hunger and wonder and something else, something he’d never seen in her gaze before.

“I’m close,” she confessed, eyes finally closing as she concentrated.

And he could feel it too, the way her muscles were fluttering, the soft little gasps bursting from her lips. “Look at me, Sunshine,” he begged, grip tightening on her waist as he pushed up harder into her.

Nora managed only for a few seconds, before the orgasm stole her focus and her head fell back with a mangled cry. She tried to keep her pace on him, but it went erratic as she shuddered, whimpering his name into a helpless mantra.

It was his name on her, breathless and pleading that pushed him over. He growled as he spilled into her, their rhythm a jerky mess as the peaks of pleasure smashed over them.

Hancock fell back against the mattress when the shock waves of ecstasy began to ease and the beginnings of thoughts could take root in his mind again. Nora went with them, spent and boneless. He was still half hard inside of her and as she rocked lazily against him, he half chuckled, half groaned.

“Shit. Didn’t know you had it in you.” He smoothed his hands over her sides, wishing they’d ditched the clothes so he could have seen all of her. Next time, he promised himself.

“I still have it in me,” she said with a sated, coy smile and he knew he had to have her again much sooner rather than later.

He reached up to pull at the band holding her hair back, letting the chocolate curls fall around her face. She looked like a damn dream, vulnerable and satisfied. When he leaned up to kiss her, she smiled into it.

“What?” He inquired when he drew back.

“This is the best ‘I told you so’ ever,” she murmured, settling against him again.

Hancock chuckled at that. “Gotta say, this has been the best time I’ve ever been wrong.” He was soft enough that he couldn’t stay inside of her anymore, but that was fine. She was already dozing off.

They still had the whole day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently when I saw soon, I mean like ten minutes later. I figured I should, so I wouldn't forget. And also because if you guys made it through the first part, you definitely deserved the smut haha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Random Fact: Originally chapter one was named 'Only Fools' and the second chapter was 'Rush In' but after reading it, neither title really fit the mood. I also would have had to pick a title, which admittedly would have been more work. ^^'
> 
> Anyways, it shouldn't be long before the second chapter is up. :D


End file.
